memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Plasma burn
A plasma burn was an often-serious burn caused by exposure of plasma to the skin. Such burns could often be treated by a dermal regenerator. In 2129, a Kantare supply ship crash landed on a planet due to leaking plasma burning through the hull. ( ) Jackson Keene suffered from plasma burns following an attack by Nausicaan pirates in August of 2151. He went unconscious and was treated by Doctor Phlox. ( ) In 2152, T'Pol claimed to a group of Mazarites that V'Lar was suffering from plasma burns and neurological trauma, when in fact she was not. ( ) Later that year, a group of Klingon pirates were unable to steal deuterium after an elaborate ploy threatened them with serious plasma burns. ( ) After "Pup" compromised Deep Space 9's computer in late 2369, a plasma fire began on the station. Kira Nerys had Lieutenant obtain items to treat the people with plasma burns. ( ) Tumak was suffering from a plasma burn when the Skrreea arrived on Deep Space 9 in 2370. He and Haneek were reluctant to have Julian Bashir treat the wound, but Kira Nerys assured them he would not hurt the boy. ( ) In an alternate reality, in 2370, Geordi La Forge of the was seriously wounded from a plasma burn after Worf failed to raise the shields in an attack from a Cardassian ship. ( ) Frank Darwin of the suffered third-degree plasma burns to ninety-eight percent of his body after being murdered by Lon Suder. ( ) Later that year, a crewman on Voyager suffered from a second-degree plasma burn on his face and neck, after the ship was damaged by proton bursts. The Doctor ordered Kes to treat him with dermaline gel. ( ) Julian Bashir suffered plasma burns to an arm and shoulder during a Klingon attack on Ajilon Prime in 2373. Also on Ajilon Prime, an ensign had a phaser burn on his foot after shooting himself so he would be removed from the battlefield with the Klingons. ( ) Later, Neelix received third-degree plasma burns and a moderate concussion after a plasma explosion occurred at a space station in the Nekrit Expanse. ( ) Shortly after, Klingon officer Japar received plasma burns after a brutal fight with the Dominion, but according to the Changeling impersonating Dr. Bashir, who treated him, they weren't as bad as they looked. ( ) Kathryn Janeway received plasma burns while on a Borg cube in 2374, after being hit by an electrical discharge. ( ) Later that year, Benjamin Sisko suffered plasma burns during the destruction of the . ( ) In 2375, Neelix created a fake plasma burn on Seven of Nine. Janeway claimed Seven had third-degree plasma burns to try and deceive a series 5 long-range tactical armor unit who had suppressed The Doctor's programming and taken control of his holomatrix. ( ) Later that year, Tuvok received plasma burns to his face after his shuttle was attacked by Penk. ( ) In 2378, Tom Paris, assuming the role of an EMH in The Doctor's holoprogram Photons Be Free, scanned an injured crewman on the and announced he had second-degree plasma burns. ( ) Category:Medical conditions